Leo Aiolia
|-|Classic= |-|Episode G= Summary Leo Aiolia is the Gold Saint of the Leo Constellation from the 20th Century, and the younger brother of Sagittarius Aiolos. He is a secondary character of great importance during the original manga, and the primary protagonist of the prequel Saint Seiya: Episode G. Power And Stats Tier: 4-A, 3-B with Photon Burst | 3-C, 3-B with Photon Burst Name: Leo Aiolia Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-8th Sense= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Durability Negation (Via destroying the soul directly, and destroying the targets atomic, and macro-quantic structure), Paralysis Inducement (His lightning can paralyze people), Dimensional Travel (Can travel across dimensions), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Instinctive Reaction (Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (Capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Can hear bones breaking from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Is able to take hits, and attacks from other Cosmo User's), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th sense, which allows the user to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the mind has been shut off), and Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 Degrees Fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) |-|8th Sense= All previous abilities, Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Aries Mu and other Gold Saints), Multi-Galaxy level with Photon Burst (Holds a power equal to Saga's Galaxian Explosion, being a technique capable of destroying galaxies) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other 8th Sense users), Multi-Galaxy level with Photon Burst Speed: FTL initially (Surpassed the Speed of Light and hit moving photons, even when he was a rookie with little control of the 7th Sense) to Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Should be comparable to Capricorn Shura, who moved faster than the initial expansion of the universe at the Big Bang) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days); The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Interstellar, Intergalactic with Photon Burst | Galactic, Intergalactic with Photon Burst Standard Equipment: Leo Gold Cloth Intelligence: Aiolia is a skilled fighter and can adapt well to powerful enemies and techniques. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tumblr ngj843IPka1rfbdu4o5 r1 500.gif|Lightning Plasma LightningBoltAiolia.gif|Lightning Bolt Tech-Aioria-LightningFang2.JPG|Lightning Fang Leo_attack.jpg|Translated: A power that allows them to choose their own future *'Lightning Plasma:' Aiolia's signature technique, in which he generates multiple beams of plasma that travel at speeds matching or surpassing the speed of light. By burning his Cosmo to its greatest extent, he can fire over one billion beams of plasma at once, trapping and eradicating his in a net formed of countless energy beams. *'Lightning Bolt:' Aiolia blasts his opponent with a single, powerful burst of lightning. *'Lightning Fang:' Aiolia sends his Cosmo into the ground with a punch, causing bolts of electricity to burst out of it to strike and paralyze multiple foes at once as well as destroy incoming projectiles. *'Photon Burst:' Aiolia's strongest attack. It is comparable in might to Saga's Galaxian Explosion. It consists of three movements: Invoke, in which Aiolia floods an area with his Cosmo to generate numerous photons; Drive, in which he drives said photons into his opponent's body; and Burst, in which Aiolia causes the photon to explode, destroying the target inside out. Since it attacks the enemy from the inside, it ignores conventional durability to an even greater extent than normal Cosmo-based attacks. *'Athena Exclamation:' An attack that can only be utilized by three Gold Saints working in unison, it generates an incredibly powerful burst of energy that has been compared to a miniature Big Bang in terms of its destructive potential. Key: Base | 8th Sense Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Energy Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Shueisha